Luxembourgball
Luxembourgball |nativename = Lëtzebuerg (Luxembourgish) Luxemburg (German) Luxembourg (French) |founded = June 9, 1815 |reality = ����Grand Duchy of Luxembourg����|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Very nice,STRONK!,Royal,and liberal as F**K! |language = Luxembourgish German French |type = Germanic |capital = Luxembourg Cityball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball UNball |religion = Catholicism Atheism Islam |friends = Belgiumball Netherlandsball EUball Franceball Canadaball |enemies = ISISball Evil and Bossy Nazi Authoritarian Kebab Remover David Firth |likes = Alcohol, Fruit pies, Bouneschlupp, Kachkeisl, Monies, Sports, BEING RELEVANT!, Being rich, Education, Free Healthcare, ̶C̶̶o̶̶n̶̶q̶̶u̶̶e̶̶r̶̶i̶̶n̶̶g̶̶ ̶̶t̶̶h̶̶e̶̶ ̶̶W̶̶o̶̶r̶̶l̶̶d̶̶ ̶̶i̶̶n̶̶ ̶̶W̶̶W̶̶I̶I̶, Monies, More monies, Euro, Monies, Did I mention monies?, oh, and also monies, I forgot to mention monies, Hugo Gernsbacher aka TV face. |hates = Getting his clay stolen,Not being into sea,Conservatism,Loosing monies |predecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|intospace = Yes|bork = Euro Euro / Rich Rich|status = Relevant as heck|image = Luxembourgball.png| onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball|predicon = Dutch Empire|notes = I AM OF RELAVANT GODDAMNIT|caption = I'm not of German, Belgian or French}}Luxembourgball is a tiny rich countryball in Western Europe whose clay borders that of Belgium, Germany and France. Luxembourgball is currently the only Grand Duchy in the world. Luxembourg Cityball is his capitalball. He is the richest country in Europe. History Luxembourgball, once part of Charlemagne's empire, was born in 963, when Siegfried, count of Ardennes, became sovereign of Lucilinburhuc (“Little Fortress”). In 1060, Conrad, a descendant of Siegfried, took the title count of Luxembourg. From the 15th to the 18th century, Spainball, Franceball, and Austriaball held the duchy in turn. The Congress of Viennaball in 1815 made it a grand duchy and gave his clay to Netherlandsball. In 1839, the Treaty of London ceded the western clay of Luxembourgball to his brother Belgiumball. The eastern part, continuing in personal union with the Netherlandsball and German Confederationball, became autonomous in 1848 and a neutral territory by decision of the London Conference of 1867, governed by its grand duke. Germanyball occupied Luxembourgball's clay in both World Wars I and II. Allied troops liberated his clay in 1944. Luxembourgball joined NATOball in 1949, and give birth to Benelux Economic Union (with his brothers Belgiumball and Netherlandsball) in 1948, and create European Economic Community (later the EUball) in 1957 which is now his nephew. In 1961, Prince Jean, son and heir of Grand Duchess Charlotte, was made head of state, acting for his mother. She abdicated in 1964, and Prince Jean became grand duke. Luxembourgball's parliament approved the Maastricht Accord, paving the way for the economic unity of EUball in July 1992. Crown Prince Henri was sworn in as grand duke in Oct. 2000, replacing his father, Jean, who had been head of state for 26 years. On July 11, 2013, Luxembourgball resigned. Luxembourgball was the longest-serving head of government in the EUball and led the euro finance ministers group until early 2013. Luxembourgball said he decided to resign after his socialist party coalition asked for early elections. Luxembourgball had been recently implicated in a spying probe. On July 5, 2013, Parliament was sent a report that said Luxembourgball had failed to inform lawmakers of "irregularities and supposed illegalities" by the State Intelligence Service. Early elections were set for October 2013. Early general elections were held on October 20, 2013. Luxembourgball's Christian Social People's Party lost three seats, but still remained the biggest party in the Chamber of Deputies, keeping 23 of 60 seats. However, it was the party's worst election since 1999. Immediately following the election, Luxembourgball's opponents worked to form a coalition, but a new prime minister had not been named yet. Five days after the election, Grand Duke Henri bypassed Prime Minister Jean-Claude Juncker and named Xavier Bettel, the current Mayor of Luxembourg Cityball, “formateur” responsible for organizing a coalition government. On December 4, 2013, Luxembourgball was sworn in as prime minister. This is list of things Luxembourg wants to do found in his diary: * Become most relevant country ever * Maybe get some ocean * Get lots of clay (because family steal clay) * Stop getting asked for loans. I'm not Switzerland. Relationships * Belgiumball: Brother, more well known than I am. Clay thief. And Waffles. Gib Luxembourg province. * Netherlandsball: Stoned father. Estranged.Go back to your old flag plox to stop confusing. * Franceball: Estranged mother. Clay thief. * Germanyball: Stepfather. Clay thief. * UKball: Mentor/Guardian. * EUball: Half-brother. Future Forth Reich. * Monacoball: Estranged cousin. Claims he has more money than me. He looks like Poland. I HAVE MORE MONIES THAN YUO!!! Faceblock :https://www.facebook.com/pages/Luxembourgball/265243356999812?ref=hl How to draw # Draw your average circle. # Fill it in with a horizontal tricolour of brilliant amaranth, white, and vivid cerulean. # Add the eyes. Gallery Drunk_Luxembourg.PNG EiBfq7K.png countryballcomic-3.png Poor.jpg EirpBPz.png The_History_of_Luxembourg.png Guess country with poland 3.png Invasions.png Laughs of the world.png WSsw0au.png 'vb8UWCf.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Invasion of Luxembourg.jpg The Usual Culprit.png SkFYVXe.png 1yUy0Ii.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Austrich.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Luxemburgeichon.png njUKIYd.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Gib Gib Monies.png The Rich Club.png Join What Club.png Size Matters.png Miscommunication.png es:Luxemburgoball fr:Luxembourgballe it:Lussemburgoball ru:Люксембург Category:Luxembourgball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Luxembourgish Speaking Countryball Category:Low countries Category:Relevant Category:Small Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:OECD Members Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Tax haven Category:German Confederationball Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies Category:Rich Category:Red Blue White Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball